The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad
"The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad" is the twenty-first episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on April 27, 2000. Plot Elizabeth's father, Paul, comes to Central Perk to see Ross, and he immediately voices his disapproval of the two dating. Ross attempts to change his mind, but fails to do so. Eventually, the rest of the Friends come to the coffee house to talk Ross up, including Rachel, who comes in last. Paul comes back for his keys when Rachel is the only one in the coffeehouse, and they both hit it off to the point where they return to Joey's apartment and make out. Ross walks in on the two but Rachel convinces him that they should all go to dinner together since she can tell Paul good things about Ross so he can be in Paul's good graces. Joey starts his filming on Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E. but immediately voices his discontent on the robot figure after looking at it. Claiming he's the star, he attempts to have Wayne, the creator and operator of the robot, fired. However, seeing as Wayne is the only one who knows how to operate C.H.E.E.S.E. (also being the creator) they find it easier to simply replace the lead of Mac. Joey goes there to apologize to Wayne but ends up ripping out the robot's arm. Believing he will now be fired, Joey goes to the dressing room to pack some stuff, but not before seeing an attractive woman on set and hitting on her. Wayne sees this and proposes a deal to Joey - he will make sure Joey retains his job so long as Joey teaches him how to attract women. At the end, Wayne successfully starts to make out with the attractive woman during filming, causing the robot to slightly go out of control. Meanwhile at dinner, Paul tells Ross that even though Rachel said a lot of good things about him, the main reason he still gives him a hard time is because he still sees Elizabeth as a 12-year old girl. Ross tells him that he does too, but quickly corrects his mistake, telling Paul that he sort of understands because he too has a son, which is surprising to Paul, as he didn't know. Ross goes on to tell Paul that he was married before he became a father, adding that he's still on lovely terms with his ex-wife (Carol) but Rachel, who returns from the bathroom, hears the topic of Ross' marriage and believes Ross told Paul about how she and Ross were married. Rachel goes on to say it was a drunken mistake, again a surprise for Paul, which causes Rachel to apologize as she now thinks he was talking about Emily (his second ex-wife), with Paul now knowing that his daughter's older boyfriend had 3 failed marriages. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Bruce Willis - Paul Stevens Alexandra Holden - Elizabeth Stevens June Gable - Estelle Leonard Andrew Bilgore - Wayne Brad Koepenick - The Producer James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Chad Wingerd - Patron (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: David J. Lagana & Scott Silveri Trivia *Bruce Willis starred in this episode for no fee, due to the fact that he lost a bet with Matthew Perry. *Bruce Willis had previously starred in the 1995 film "12 Monkeys" which also starred Brad Pitt, who appears as Will Calbert in The One With The Rumor. ''Bruce Willis and Brad Pitt would later co-star in Ocean 11 and Ocean 12 along with Friends actors Julia Roberts (Susie Moss) and Elliot Gould (Jack Geller). *This is the first time that Phoebe was somewhat subtly disguised under the alias of "Phyllis". The second time this happened was when Ross told Chandler that Monica was in her room crying with her friend "Phyllis" in The One Where Chandler Doesn't Like Dogs. *Huggsy, Joey's bedtime penguin pal, is on the back cover of the horoscope Rachel reads to Chandler and Monica. *The Horoscope which Rachel reads foreshadows events evident in the next few episodes: **The special gift is referring to the wedding ring Chandler buys in The One With The Ring (S6E23) **Lovers Spat is referring to when Monica and Chandler fall out because Chandler pretends he doesn't want to get married to keep his proposal a surprise. But they gets reunited later in The One With The Proposal, Part 2 (S6E25) **A secret crush announces itself is referring to when Richard says he loves Monica at the end of The One With The Proposal, Part 1 (S6E24) *When Ross introduced Phoebe, Monica and Chandler to Paul, he addresses Monica as his friend, when she is his sister. Probably because she was in the middle and although they are siblings they can be friends. *The first scene after the intro shows two women holding babies walking past Central Perk, this is old footage. It was used before in an earlier episode. *Phoebe pretends to flirt with Chandler. This is a callback to when Phoebe pretended to flirt with Chandler when she found out about Chandler and Monica's relationship in ''The One Where Everyone Finds Out. '' *This is the first time Ross walks into Joey's apartment and finds Rachel unexpectedly kissing someone. The next time is when Ross walks in on Joey and Rachel kissing in "The One Where Ross Is Fine". *Rachel tells Paul that he learnt something from all his marriages and Paul says "how to make the next one shorter". Ross's next marriage will be to Rachel shortly after the series finale. *This episode marks the start of Rachel's brief relationship with Paul Stevens. She dumps him in ''The One With The Ring ''after he can't stop crying despite them just having had sex. Elizabeth and Ross break up two episodes later in ''The One With The Proposal Part Two. Goofs *Ross says that Ben is 6 years old, but he is 5 in Season 6. *Elizabeth's dad tells Ross when Elizabeth introduces him that he prefers to be called Mr. Stevens but doesn't correct him when Ross gives him his coffee and calls him Paul. *Just after Paul has told Ross he prefers Elizabeth's boyfriends to call him Mr Stevens, Elizabeth looks straight into the camera when she glances behind her. *During the double date when Paul begins apologizing to Ross, the camera switches to focus on Ross and Elizabeth. At this time Paul says "But I have to admit," and it can clearly be seen that his mouth is not moving during the line. External links * The One Where Ross Meets Elizabeth's Dad at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with Ross' name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes